


A Blue Dress

by Esty111



Series: Adele Trevelyan and Cullen OneShots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Adele Trevelyan usually wears her Inquisitor uniform but one morning she choosing to dress a little differently...and Cullen likes what he sees. A lot. Smut and little of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you could customize what the Inquisitor wears in the game. It would be fun. Keep in mind the female Inquisitor's physical proportions while reading. 
> 
> Here is a link to the blue dress: 
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-X-n08LZ6tW4/UETc75lmzkI/AAAAAAAACF4/0juhEM5tt-A/s1600/548519_359957030727400_2099922167_n.jpg

Adele Trevelyan did not usually wear dresses. When she was younger her mother made sure she was always in one but as she got older such attire became less practical; it was much easier to practice her shooting in leather breeches and coat than in a silk contraption that made it hard to breath.

That is not to say, however, that Adele did not like dresses. She enjoyed putting on a flattering gown every so often but only when the occasion called for it. She would have loved to wear something more glamorous to Halamshiral but she was not allowed to. She had needed to look intimidating, powerful, strong, and her stiff uniform had done the job well, much better than a gown would have.

But Adele was still a woman and she liked to dress the part when she could. She would never wear a dress if she was traveling to a campaign or if there were meetings and dignitaries to deal with but when she had woken up that morning her schedule was free except for one casual meeting with her advisors so she had decided to wear something different for the day.

The dress was plain and simple. It was blue and made of cotton. There was no embroidery or patterns whatsoever and the shape followed her curves delicately and comfortably. Adele pulled it over her head, made the necessary adjustments then examined herself in the looking glass. She looked relaxed and younger than she did when she wore her usual garb. She gave a little smile to her reflection.  

She decided to keep her hair loose and the long, chestnut brown tendrils fell down her back and to her waist.  

She washed her face over the basin, picked up an apple from the bowl on her desk then walked down the flight of stairs leading to the main hall.

When she entered the hall there were still some people finishing their breakfast and she saw a few pairs of eyes widen when they saw her'; they were not used to seeing their Inquisitor looking so casual.

She smiled at everyone she passed and answered their usual salutations of "Your Worship" and "Inquisitor!" with graceful nods of her head, the warm smile never leaving her lips. She was used to it now, used to who she was to the people who have gathered to fight for their cause.

She saw Varric sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace; he looked to be reading a long letter. Adele approached his position and perched herself on the table casually.

"Good morning Varric," she said cheerfully.

The dwarf looked up from the parchment he was holding at the sound of her voice and his expression was also one of surprise when he looked at her.

"Good morning to you too, Inquisitor. Don't you look fetching today? What's the occasion? Trying to drive Curly insane during your meeting?"

A shapely dark eyebrow arched at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"That dress, kid. You look good," Varric said bluntly.

"This thing? It's nothing, just comfortable," Adele explained. It really was a simple little dress. Nothing to overwhelm and certainly nothing that would entice Cullen.

"Think what you want. Just make sure to make note of the shade of red Curly's face gets when he sees you and then report back to me," Varric chuckled.

Choosing to ignore his comment Adele moved on in the conversation.

"Speaking of my meeting, are they all already in there?" She nodded her head towards the direction of the War Room.

"Yea, they all walked in there not too long ago."

"Thanks Varric." Adele hopped off the table lightly. "I'll see you after?"

"I doubt it, kid. I have a feeling Curly will be keeping you all to himself today..." Varric said with a knowing grin plastered across his face.

"Goodbye!" Adele said over her shoulder as she walked to her destination. She quickly finished the rest of her apple and placed the core on the corner of one of the large tables before moving on.

Josephine's desk was empty as she had expected and she could see that the door to the War Room was slightly ajar. She could hear voices from within, two specific ones a little louder than the rest.

Adele sighed. Would Vivienne and Morrigan ever get along?

She entered the room with confidence and all eyes turned to look at her as their voices stopped. She seemed to get the same reaction out of them as she had from all others that mornings; their eyes widened a little as they took in her form in the blue dress. There was one pair of eyes that were particularly piercing and Adele looked away from him quickly when their gazes met. He could make her blush in a mere second at times, especially when he looked at her as if he was undressing her, slowly, inch by inch.

When no one spoke after what seemed like too long a time Leliana broke the silence.

"Good morning, Inquisitor. We have been waiting for you," she offered Adele one of her small smiles.

"Good morning, Inquisitor," Vivienne said stiffly as she moved to exit the room, knowing it was her time to depart. "Don't forget what I said, Morrigan!" She threw over her shoulder in a commanding manner than shut the door behind her.

"Such a _lovely_ way to start the morning, don't you think?" Morrigan's velvety voice was dripping with sarcasm as she looked at Adele.

"What were you two speaking of?" Adele inquired.

"Just this and that...the usual things we disagree on. Do not fret, Inquisitor," she assured with a smirk then turned to examine the map splayed on the table.

"I must say, Inquisitor, you look lovely this morning," Josephine said warmly from her position on the other side of the table. Adele game her a smile in return then looked at Cullen briefly. He had yet to speak at all. His eyes were still fixed on her form and a little smirk was starting to form at the corner of his mouth, near his scar that Adele loved to nibble on.

When Cullen realized that all eyes were on him he straightened his shoulders and nodded towards Adele.

"Good morning, Inquisitor. There are relatively few matters for us to attend to today. Shall we begin?"

With those words he slipped right into his professional self and no traces of the smoldering that was in his eyes moments ago remained. Adele felt flushed at she listened to him speak and she had no doubt the others in the room had noticed the way he stared at her before he spoke. Their companions were good at either ignoring the couple when private moments passed between them and they were equally good at teasing them when they wanted, but that morning Leliana, Morrigan and Josephine chose to make no comments about Cullen's reaction to Adele. The Inquisitor was grateful for that and she was sure Cullen was also; he was usually more discrete.

Their meeting was shorter than usual and the entire time Adele made sure to look at Cullen only when he was speaking. She could not stop thinking about the predatory way his eyes had raked over her when she came into the room and the thought of his gaze caused some very inappropriate thoughts and images to enter her mind.

 _Could it really be this dress?_ She mused momentarily before refocusing her attention on what Josephine was saying.

When their proceedings were concluded Morrigan, Leliana and Josephine made their way out of the room. Adele and Cullen also moved towards the door at a much slower pace. If they have seen the faces of their companions that would have found smirks on each one of them.

Cullen said nothing as he approached Adele from around the table and placed a large, warm hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him and tried to give him a smile but he did not look down at her, just kept his eyes straight ahead. He gently guided her out of the War Room and past Josephine's desk. The Ambassador did not look up as the couple passed her.

They entered the Main Hall; it was now empty except for a few servants tiding up.

"Have you eaten?" Cullen finally spoke, his voice even.

"I had an apple before the meeting," Adele answered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment."

Cullen then gently pushed against her back and they walked towards the directions of the door to her quarters. As they walked the pressure on Cullen's hand increased with every step. Adele could suddenly feel the tension in his body and she could hear his breathing; it was deep and carefully regulated. He opened the door for her and gently closed it when they walked through. He was now behind her because the door was too narrow for them to walk through side by side.

Adele moved to continue up the stairs when Cullen's hand that was at her back snaked around her waist and pulled her roughly against him. Adele gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and her body stiffened for a moment in defense. She instantly relaxed, however, when Cullen's warm breath caressed the exposed skin of where her shoulder met her neck. The hand that had not yet latched on to her gathered her hair to one side and carefully moved it over her right shoulder. It then made its way down her body and  wrapped around her as well and his hands encircled her waist, his fingers slowly but surely flexing against her. Adele brought her hands to rest of his forearms and she leaned into him, enjoying the tender moment. But it did not last long.

She gasped again when Cullen bit her shoulder then soothed her skin with a hot, open mouth kiss. He nibbled his way up her neck then worried her earlobe between his teeth for a few seconds before bringing his mouth to her ear.

"You are a cruel little minx." Cullen's voice was sultry, dangerous.

"What...what do you mean?" Adele breathed, her mind already foggy with desire. Cullen chuckled lowly and it caused a tight knot of anticipation to form low in her abdomen. She knew from experience what that chuckle had in store.

Cullen bit her earlobe one more time before answering. Adele's knees buckled but he held her up.

"I would tell you to wear this dress more often but I'm afraid that if you do, it would prevent us from ever getting work done." As he said this Cullen slowly began grinding his erection into her ass. Adele closed her eyes and pushed against him causing him to grip her waist tighter and his lips to move from her ear to her neck where he bit her hard again. A wave of liquid heat pooled in between her legs.

"Oh really? How come?" Adele decided to play along. Her body was already humming with arousal but she wanted to see how far she could push Cullen.

"It's very simple." Cullen's hands inched up from her waist to cup her full breasts which he began kneading with strong fingers. "Nothing would get done, because the sight of you in this dress makes me want to do nothing else except take you hard and fast until you can't take it any longer." His voice was gruff now, dripping with lust and Adele could only respond with a loud, wanton moan. The second the sound escaped her lips Cullen spun her around with force and pinned her against the wall. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing as neither could seem to get close enough to the other.

Adele wrapped her arms around his neck and Cullen grabbed her hips and lifted her up, bringing her slim legs around his waist. Adele locked her ankles against his back and began grinding her hips against him. Cullen groaned into the kiss then bit her lower lip. He was rewarded with another moan from the woman writhing in his arms.

Without taking her hungry mouth away from his Adele pushed the furs off his shoulders and practically clawed at his armor, desperate for the feel of skin hot skin and his hard muscles against her fingers.

Cullen chuckled again into her mouth and with one hand began undoing the laces at the front of her dress. Adele, having no success of getting her hands through his breastplate, moved her hands to his head where she lunged her fingers into her hair and pressed her mouth harder against his. He was making quick work of her laces and she was itching to have his hands on her.

When they had to break the kiss for air they were both breathing heavily and Adele rested her forehead against his as she moved to undo the laces of his breeches. Cullen, however, had other plans in mind and he quickly grab her hand and pinned it above her head.

"No," he said roughly. Adele tried to free her hand but he only pressed it harder against the wall. Cullen then pushed his torso against hers, let go of her hip and with force brought her other hand above her head as well. "We will do this my way. You tortured me that entire meeting with this little dress and now I will return the favor. I am going to take you, right here, but only after I've had my way with you. Is that clear?"

Adele shivered involuntarily then nodded. His words made her wet and he knew it. She loved it when he dominated her. She was always the one in charge nowadays, always the one to issue and give commands, so she liked it immeasurably when the normally shy and awkward Cullen changed into a possessive Commander and took charge of her body and molded it to his will.     

Cullen kissed her hard again then returned to the laces which were almost all undone but he kept her wrists tight in one of his hands. His strong hips kept her against the wall, unmoving.

When he undid the last lace he pushed apart the fabric and ripped down her the cloth band around her chest. Her breasts were now bare to him and he wasted no time in taking one of her nipples into his mouth and alternating between sucking and biting on it. His free hand fondled and squeezed the other mound. Cullen's mouth spent ample time on one breast then moved to the other and gave it the same attention, his hand switching also. Adele was trying to keep her moans quiet as they were right at the door leading to the main hall but it was difficult to do. Cullen knew how to work her body expertly; the wetness was dripping out of her and soaking through her smalls.  

Cullen stayed at her breasts until her nipples were sore and she could barely take his ministrations any more. He came back to her mouth for a kiss and Adele groaned when the coldness of his armor met with her sensitive breasts.

"Cullen please! I need you inside me!" She pleaded with lustful desperation but Cullen ignored her. With an iron grip he pulled her off the wall and brought her to the stairs where he laid her down before getting on his knees. He parted her legs with strong hands and hiked her dress up to her waist.

Her hands now free Adele went to grip his hair but once again Cullen stopped her as his fingers wound around her wrists in mid air.

"I didn't say you could do that," he growled.  

Adele swallowed hard, too aroused to say anything in response.

"You will keep your hands above your head. If you move them from there I will stop what I'm doing," he warned, the glint in his eyes menacing.

Not even daring to test his threat Adele obediently did as he commanded.

Cullen then surprised her by standing up and removing the bulk of his armor. Adele watched in fascination as his bracers, pauldrons and breastplate came off and made their way to the floor. He stood before her in his boots, leather trousers and a white linen shirt. His hair was tousled and he looked delectable. He moved back to his place between her legs and Adele's breathing was shaky with anticipation. It took all her self control to keep her hands above her as Cullen lowered himself and slowly trailed kissed along the inside of her thigh, all the while keeping his gaze locked on her face, watching her react to him and making sure she did as she was told.

Adele felt exposed laying on the stairs as she was, Cullen in between her legs, her dressed pushed aside bearing her breasts and her arms over her head but she didn't care. She held his gaze as long as she could but when he removed her smalls and his scorching mouth found her soaking, hot center she threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure, her moans becoming louder and more frequent. Cullen's masterful tongue lapped against her with a maddening rhythm as he curled his hands around her thighs and held them open for him.

"You are dripping wet for me...like honey... and you're all mine," he rumbled against her and Adele's toes curled with pleasure. Cullen's continued his assault on her and when his lips found and sucked on her clit Adele arched off the stone of the stairs.

"Cullen...Maker...Cullen," Adele whimpered as her entire body tightened up, her release close. Sensing this, Cullen brought two thick fingers to her opening where he teased her for a moment before plunging them in. Adele gasped at the sudden penetration and gave a grateful cry when Cullen began pumping his digits in and out of her, fast. His tongue continued its strokes against her clit and the next thing she knew her climax ripped across her whole body, wave after wave of pleasure cascading through her limbs. Adele had to suppress the scream that wanted to escape her lips; if they were too loud someone would come looking and she had no intention of ending their little escapade on the stairs before Cullen was completely and utterly through with her. 

Cullen kept his mouth at her opening until her tremors subsided and when Adele's muscles finally relaxed he lifted his head, placed a kiss on the inside of her right thigh then slowly, like a lion, moved up her body. Their hips were aligned, his torso covered hers and he brought his hands to where hers had stayed like he commanded and he wound their fingers together.

Adele, still recovering, felt languid and relaxed and she smiled slightly at her lover's tender actions. He returned the smile, breaking out of his dominant character, then lowered his head and kissed her deeply. Adele could taste herself in his mouth and aftershocks hummed in her abdomen and toes. She could feel how hard he was through the trousers he still wore. His shirt felt cool against her breasts and Adele wanted nothing more than to feel the rock hard muscles of his chest against her. She tried to remove her hands from his but when she moved Cullen stopped kissing her the same instant and held their intertwined hands down with force.

Once again the gentle man was gone and in his place was a man not to be trifled with. He lifted his face just an inch above hers and his eyes bore into her own, the fire burning hotter than before in the depths of his amber irises.

"Again, you're not listening. I still haven't told you to move your hands." His voice was like smooth silk, yet primal.

"Cullen, I want to-"

"It doesn't matter what you want," he said, his tone no room for discussion. Adele swallowed hard, her core starting to hum with renewed desire ever though he had just finished her off expertly a minute before.        

"You must obey your commander, or else there will be consequences." To make his point clear Cullen brought his mouth to her neck and bit her hard. Adele squealed, a mix of pain and pleasure. There would be a mark, she was certain, but she didn't mind. She liked being marked as his as much as he liked to claim her.

Without moving his head he let go of her hands, brought her arms around his neck, wrapped his own around her waist tightly and in a manner that seemed effortless to his powerful form he secured his feet flat then lifted them both off the floor. Once they were standing up Cullen lowered her to the ground and without hesitation moved her off of him, turned her around and pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

Adele gasped when her cheek went against the cold stone and she brought her palms to rest flat against the wall level with her face on either side of her. Cullen hiked her dress up to her waist again then pulled down his own trousers. Adele could only look at him from the corner of her eye but she saw his cock spring free from its confines and she licked her lips in anticipation.   

As Cullen pressed insistently against her entrance from behind his fingers wove through her hair and tipped her head back a bit. He kissed her hard then brought his lips to rest against her cheek.

"You will keep quiet while I take you," he ordered roughly then after a short pause slid into her with one, smooth, hard thrust. Adele had to summon all of her willpower to keep a loud moan from leaving her mouth. Well Cullen pulled back and thrust again she gasped but it was drowned out by Cullen's own moan.

Adele thought briefly that it was strange that he wanted her to be silent _now_ after she had already been moaning his name loudly but almost immediately she knew why: he wanted control. She also thought it was unfair that she had to keep quiet while he could make any noise he wanted but she knew Cullen was staying quieter than usual in order to not give away their position to anyone in the hall. If  he was taking her in either of their beds he would be groaning and growling in ways that made her skin crawl with pleasure just thinking about it.

As if he could read her mind Cullen thrust again, harder this time, and along with the force of his penetration came an animalistic growl that had Adele pushing her ass into him. Cullen grabbed her hips harder in response and began pounding into her with speed and rhythm that showed his need for her. He might be in control of her body but she was always in complete control of his lust.

Adele let herself get lost in the ecstasy Cullen was creating as he slammed into her from behind again and again. She was pushed up against the wall hard but the pressure also increased the hot gratification she was getting from Cullen taking her in this way. His large cock filled her completely; he was almost too big and the friction caused the slightest bit of delicious pain that heightened her pleasure.

His hands were gripping her hips possessively and his face was buried in the back on her neck, his hot, heavy breathes causing her skin to tingle.  Her hands stayed against the wall like they were supposed to but she was having difficulty keeping silent. Little moans and gasps left her throat every time Cullen rammed into her but he was so far gone himself that he either didn't hear them or didn't care.   

His stamina was impressive and Adele soon felt another climax within her reach. She was panting hard and fast now and her hands itched to move down to her clit so she could help herself along.

As if reading her mind again Cullen removed one of his hands from her hips and snaked it around to her front. He then plunged it between her legs and began rubbing her clit with long, calloused fingers.

Adele moaned loudly, no longer able to hold it back and as punishment Cullen smacked her ass hard with the hand that wasn't occupied with her. He then grabbed her hip again and increased his pace, his grip digging into her flesh.

"Come for me..." he snarled against her neck, "Come for me."

Adele could do nothing else but obey and her body stiffened for a hot moment before she crumbled in his arms again, her limbs losing control and her form slackening from sheer ecstasy. Her release in turn triggered Cullen's and he gave a few more furious thrust before muffling his groan in her hair as he came hard inside on her.

Adele was unsure how long they stayed leaning against the stone but it took some time for their panting to turn into deep breaths. Cullen pulled out of her gently and turned her around to face him, satiated smiles on both of their faces. He fixed her dress before doing the same with his trousers then leaned in to kiss her.

Adele sighed contentedly into his mouth, still amazing at how he could turn from an aggressive lover to a gentle one so seamlessly. HIs lips explored hers slowly, almost as if checking to make sure that she was well.

 _How could I not be well after that?_ She thought to herself then chuckled. Cullen pulled back from her and looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Nothing. Just admiring you," she said as she curled a lock of his thick hair around her fingers.

A little shy smile played at his lips; when not in the throes of passion he still bashful. Adele loved that about him.

"So...I take it you like this dress?" She said with a note of humor in her voice, their arms still wrapped around each other, neither wanting to move.

" I wonder what could possibly give you that idea..."

She grinned at him and tilted her head in preparation for the kiss he was about to give her when two loud knocks on the door caused them both to startle.

They were frozen in place, silently praying to the Maker that whoever was on the other side of the door did not open it...her smalls were still scattered about.

However when the hinges did not creak and instead they heard a voice on the other side they weren't so sure it was the better option.

"What did I tell you, Inquisitor! Curly's going to keep you to himself all day today. Just make sure you get some nourishment before round two!"

Adele groaned, a mix of embarrassment and annoyance this time but Cullen stayed silent, a menacing grin slowly forming on his handsome face.

"What?" Adele asked, unsure what thoughts were forming in his mind.

"There _will_ be a round two..." he said lowly as he trailed a finger down her throat, "but next time, I will be ripping that dress off your body. And I _won't_ be as nice."

 

  


End file.
